Isn't Detention Lovley
by Hopscotch Girl
Summary: Isn't detention lovley, i think that says it all. This a simple Fred and Angelina one shot intended to be a sneak peek of my next story, but i am still not sure if iI will acctually do that.


**OK so i was sitting watching t.v. and this idea came to me so i just had to write it, and yes i will use it in a later story, but for now it is a one-shot.**

_**Isn't Detention Lovely**_

I was running though the school and was absolutely going to be late again. I specifically set my alarm for seven so this wouldn't happen, but Alica must have turned it off before she went to bed. She hates my alarm clock. My father got me into them when I turned twelve; and I guess that it's stuck with me for a few years. When I woke up and saw that it was already a quarter to eight I thought it would be one of those everything that can go wrong will go wrong days, but it didn't seem to be.

No one was in the bathroom, or the common room. None of the staircases seemed to change, none that I was on anyway. But then when I was trying to get to the Transfiguration classroom, the whole courtyard seem to be filled. I looked at the clock next to one of the gargoyles and it read three after eight. Professor McGonagall never even turned around from the board until seven after so I knew if I could just slip in the room I'd be safe. As I ran to the door, it already happened to be open just enough for me to to slip in, but I couldn't see McGonagall. I cupped my hands and whispered the words that I knew would save me. I blew them in Fred's direction and knew he heard my quiet voice whisper, _Fred is the coast clear_. He turned back towards me and then looked back to the front. I saw his hand wave telling me to come now. I quietly slipped next to him in our seats in the back row. Thank god I had a seat in the back row.

Just as I let out a small sigh of relief McGonagall spoke, "Miss. Johnson I see you need to get a watch." How did she know I wasn't here. "Professor," Fred began, but Professor McGonagall interrupted. "Mr. Weasley you may join Angelina in detention this evening if you interrupt class again." "But professor, he didn't do anything," I said. "I will see you AND Mr. Weasley in the my office at eight o'clock sharp," McGonagall said. Fred sighed and looked at me. "Thanks a lot," I said. "What do you mean," Fred said sounding a little P.O.'d. "If you hadn't spoken up I would have been saved from detention." "Well," he said in his fake seducing tone, "At least you will get to spend that time with me." "oh shut up," I said giving him my trade mark smile.

Class ended with a slightly positive note. "Johnson, Weasley, come speak with me for a moment," Professor McGonagall said. _What now_, I thought. "You two are a little lucky tonight," She began, "As I have a staff meeting tonight, you two will be in my room by yourselves cleaning, and Miss Johnson, I can trust you to keep Mr. Weasley in line." "Yes," I said, "You can count on me, Fred will most definitely stay in line," With those words I gave Fred the death glare.

McGonagall gave us the OK to leave and we began to head off to double Care of Magical Creatures. "I still can't believe you got us into detention," I said, " What is this the fifth time this month?" "Don't worry," Fred said in a care less tone, "We will be fine, I mean she won't even be there, we can just zap the room clean, besides, the longest she will keep us there is an hour." "I don't know Fred" I said with a downed tone, "I mean this is like the fifth time, she might keep us all night." "Who cares," Fred said, "It's Friday anyway so it really doesn't matter." he had a point, but I couldn't let him know that. I am seventeen years old and I have almost never lost a fight against him, so I wasn't going to let him start winning now. "Fred you know I'm right. I mean, if she starts keeping us longer she will run out of things for us to do, and when she runs out of things for us to do she will start to take points away." I hope he sees my side now.

"Fine I do agree, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to stop causing mischief," he said, and how could I espect him not to, after all he is a Weasley, "Now come on I need to stop by the Owlry." I figured out to stop asking him why he had to go so often at the end of last year.

Last year was a big change in our relationship. There were the games, and the yule ball. We never spoke of the yule ball, ever, we don't like revisiting that awful night. Things happened that shouldn't have had to happen. But for now I follow him inside to all the owl's. "May I borrow Penny," he asked. I knew this was something important. Fred only ask to borrow my owl when he has to send an urgent message to his folks. "Of course," I said. "Thanks I need to tell Dad about Umbridge." I didn't blame him either, she was a witch, with a capitol B.

Fred attached a letter to Penny's leg and she flew off. We then continued down to Hagrid's. We got there with minutes to spare so we sat down in the pumpkin patch and talked about what we were going to do in our spare time in detention. "We could turn all the lemurs pink," I suggested. "Nah that's to plain," Fred said, "why dont we just go out and explore some of the passage ways".

"sounds good to me," I said. Then Fred lay'd down in the patch putting his arm out motioning me to lay down as well. When I got down he put his arm around me and then spoke the words I knew would come one of these days.

"What happened that night," he said.

"Fred I-"

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but we are going to have to sometime."

"You asked me to the ball and I thought we would go as friends, but then we began to dance, which turned to slow dancing, and then we walked out in the court yard. We lay'd down and looked into the stars. Then I thought, we really are more then friends aren't we."

"I thought so too," Fred said with a pained look on his face.

"And then when you kissed me-"

"You kissed me back-"

"I know," I still know now, "I ran away, I didn't want our friendship to get ruined."

"You think I want that Angelina," Fred said, his voice raising, "You think I don't fear that too."

I wasn't going to do this, not now. I got up and walked to the other side of the patch and sat down facing away from Fred.

* * *

><p>The whole day had seemed quieter since Fred's and my little outburst at each other. Even our friends noticed. "Fred, Angelina," George and Alicia had been trying to coax us into talking to each other since lunch. It was now dinner, and I had cleared my plate with out a word to anyone. I noticed Fred did the same. He stood up and pointed to the clock above the fire place. It read ten of eight, we needed to run if we wanted to get to detention on time. We nodded to our friends and left.<p>

When we got to McGonagall's we cleaned the room with out magic. I think it was because it was an excuse not to talk to one another, and we weren't aloud to leave the room until McGonagall came back, she put some type of spell on the door.

The conversation couldn't be avoided.

"Fred, I was scared OK," I said, "I just didn't want anything to ruin us."

"I told you Ange, I don't want that either."

"Then why did you kiss me," I yelled.

"Why did you kiss me back," Fred yelled back.

"I asked you first," I scream like a five year old.

"Because it seemed like the right time to do it." This time he wasn't yelling.

"Well," I said still with a raised voice, "I think our friendship was ruined whether we continued kissing or not. I don't want to lose you Fred."

"And I think that every day Angelina, I don't want my love for you to get in the way because I might lose you."

"You love me?"

"Of course I love you," Fred yelled like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I have loved you since first year haven't you known that?"

I just looked at Fred, surely I thought he knew I loved him too. "Fred I," I was choked up I couldn't say another word.

He took a step towards me. I looked away, and he came even closer until he was pressed up against me. "Angel," he whispered, "I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you." I looked up at him just in time to feel his lips pressed against mine. It was exeleracting and sweet. I know he had never kissed a girl and cared about it, but I knew this was different. It felt like the night of the yule ball, only this time we continued kissing.

His lips were soft as I felt them against mine. They were warm and moist, and I could tell he thought the same as me. When we finally broke apart it was only because we needed to breath. I looked at Fred and he looked at me. We were teenagers and in love. I would be eighteen with in a few weeks, and Fred in a few months.

"What would your brother say if he were here," I joked.

"He would ask where Alica was because he feels left out," Fred chuckled out. We both knew that since they went to the ball together something happened, but neither one of them say anything about it, not to us at least. They are always talking in potions when Fred and I are working on stuff together. We cought them making out in the kitchen once too.

"I meant what I said," Fred said to me pulling me into his arms.

"I know," I said.

"How?" Fred asked sarcastically, yet with a hint of genuine curiosity.

"Because I know you Fred," I said, "I know the way your eyes glint when you talk about something you love, and say you love them. I see it in your eyes when you talk about your family and when you hold Ginny in your arms when she is upset. Fred I..." I couldn't say another word. Fred pulled me closer, if that was even possible and he just said, "Shhh, take a breath, it's OK."

* * *

><p>When McGonagal returned she was more then please. She checked our wands to make sure that we didn't use magic and we told her we gave all her animals bath's. That was almost true, Fred just started squerting them all with soap to be mean, and I spray'd water at them to clean them up, so yeah I guess you could say we gave them a bath. She let Fred and I leave with out further directions and we walked out into the courtyard. I glanced at the clock and noticed it said ten o'clock sharp. "We better get back to the common room before we get caught by Filtch," I said to Fred.<p>

"I couldn't agree more," Fred said wrapping his arm around my shoulder's. "Come on we should run, I don't fancy running into Filtch's excuse of a cat," I said taking Fred's hand. From that night on, I knew all would be well.


End file.
